Melinda will roll two standard six-sided dice and make a two-digit number with the two numbers she rolls. For example, if she rolls a 6 and a 3, she can either form 36 or 63. What is the probability that she will be able to make an integer between 10 and 20, inclusive? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: She can do this if and only if at least one of the dice lands on a 1. The probability neither of the dice is a 1 is $\left(\frac{5}{6}\right) \left(\frac{5}{6}\right) = \frac{25}{36}$. So the probability at least one die is a 1 is $1-\frac{25}{36} = \boxed{\frac{11}{36}}$.